Кутик, Илья Витальевич
Илья Витальевич Кутик (род. 1 августа 1961, Львов) — русский поэт, эссеист, переводчик поэзии с шведского (Тумас Транстремер), английского (Александр Поп, Честертон, Эзра Паунд), польского (Циприан Норвид) языков. thumb|250px|Илья Кутик Биография Илья Кутик окончил дневное отделение Литературного института им. Горького в 1982 году. Вместе с А. Давыдовым и Г. Ефремовым участвовал в выпуске первого бесцензурного советского альманаха «Весть», a после — в создании (неудачном) совместного советско-датского издательства под тем же названием. В начале 1990-х, начав выезжать на многочисленные поэтические фестивали, переехал из Москвы в Швецию, в 1995 году поселился в США. Живёт в Чикаго. Илья Кутик — член Шведского ПЕН-клуба и Шведского Союза Писателей. Доктор философии Стокгольмского университета. Профессор Северо-Западного университета (Чикаго). Лауреат Премии журнала «Золотой Век» за 1994 год. Автор предисловия и составитель сетевой двуязычной (русско-американской) антологии русской поэзии: «Русская поэзия: От веток до корней»From the Ends to the Beginning: A Bilingual Anthology of Russian Poetry. Илья Кутик — один из основателей школы метареализма (термин предложил М.Эпштейн) в поэзии конца XX века. (См. также Энциклопедия Британника) Дебютировал в поэзии на рубеже 1970—80-х годов, войдя в круг поэтов, образовавшийся внутри Литературного института и названных вначале, по термину К. Кедрова, метаметафористами: А. Ерёменко, И. Жданов, А. Парщиков. Первая книга стихотворений вышла в 1988 году, в переводе на датский язык. Стихи переведены на 19 иностранных языков. Творчество Внутри метареализма Эпштейн выделяет особую терминологическую «нишу» для лишь двоих представителей этой школы (или направления), а именно для И. Кутика и А. Парщикова, называя её «презентализмом». По определению Эпштейна, презентализм — «поэзия присутствия», «поэзия настоящего». «Восходя к традициям футуризма с его вкусом к современности, к технической пластике вещей, презентализм лишён его социально-эстетической воинственности и утопизма, обращён не к будущему, а к вечному настоящему, к данности как таковой. Между крайностями поэтического монизма (слияние вещи и смысла) и дуализма (их разобщенность) здесь вырисовывается особый, феноменологический подход к реальности. Презентализм утверждает само присутствие вещи, её видимость, осязаемость и т. п. — как необходимое и достаточное условие её осмысленности. Поэтическое произведение строится как последовательность разных взглядов на вещь, способов её восприятия и описания, которые в совокупности суть проявление её собственной сущности. Вещь есть явленность вещи, как и постулируется в феноменологии. Вещь не соединена с идеей и не противопоставлена ей, а сама по себе есть „идея“, то есть в исконном значении этого слова, „эйдос“, „видимость“ — то, что представляет, „презентирует“ самое себя». А. Тумольский же, например, видит своеобразие И. Кутика и некоторых других (но не всех) представителей метареализма в том, что они принадлежат «южнорусской школе» как языка, так и мышления в России. В статье, опубликованной в журнале НЛО # 46, 2000, он, в графе персоналии, пишет: «Илья Кутик (Москва, с середины 90-х годов живёт в Швеции) — работает в поэтике метареализма. При этом принципиально (вплоть до организации дискуссий в международном литературном сообществе) придерживается традиций силлабо-тонического рифмованного стиха. Виртуоз версификации. В поэзии Кутика проявляется специфичность взаимоотношений стихосложения (которое отнюдь не „нейтрально“ в образном плане) и поэтики: ритмический канон сдерживает и ограничивает свободу становления поэтической реальности. При внешнем разнообразии (преимущественно современной) тематики в конкретных стихотворениях, через все творчество Кутика скрытой, но сквозной, линией проходит внутренняя полемика с традициями классической поэзии, как русской, так и зарубежной. Эта тематическая установка предопределяет постоянный лирический „диалог“ внутренней и косвенной речи, персонифицируя в такой способ две стороны „лирического героя“ — ту, которая связана с предшествующей традицией, и ту, которая стремится освободиться от неё. Отсюда проистекает присущая стихотворениям поэта своеобразная энергия, динамичность»"Футурум АРТ". Авторы "Футурума". Алексей Тумольский. Труды Книги * Sansernes femkamp / Overs. af Vagn Steen & Marie Tetzlaff. — Arhus: Huset, 1988. — ISBN 87-7483-205-0 * Пятиборье чувств. — М.: Московский рабочий, 1990. ISBN 5-239-00934-1 * Лук Одиссея: Третья книга стихотворений — СПб.: Советский писатель, 1993. — ISBN 5-7664-0012-8 * Ода на посещение Белосарайской косы, что на Азовском море/Ode on Visiting the Belosaraisk Spit on the Sea of Azov/Tr. Kit Robinson/Bilingual Ed. — New York: Alef Books, 1995. — ISBN 1-882509-03-X * Смерть трагедии. В 2-х тт. — M.: Комментарии, 2003. ISBN 5-7327-060-X. * Эпос. — М.: Русский Гулливер, 2010. — 416 с. — ISBN 5-02-033917-2 Переводы * Шведские поэты: Переводы и варианты. — М., 1992. ISBN 5-7664-0023-3 Эссе (на английском языке) * Hieroglyghs of Another World: On Poetry, Swedenborg, and Other Matters. — Evanston: Northwestern University Press, 2000. ISBN 0-8101-1777-0 * Writing as Exorcism. — Evanston: Northwestern University Press, 2005. ISBN 0-8101-2051-8 Примечания Ссылки * * * Интервью Дмитрию Бавильскому * Аудио Интервью с Ильей Кутиком (1988) на сайте www.gkatsov.com * http://slovar.km.ru/terminologies/epshtejn.htm * http://www.futurum-art.ru/autors/tumolskiy.php * http://www.britannica.com/eb/article-38635?hook=422546#422546.hook * http://supernew.ej.ru/090/life/litera/03/index.html * http://infoart.udm.ru/magazine/urnov/n1-20/parsch.htm * http://www.russianpoetry.net Категория:Русские поэты Категория:Русские поэты США Категория:Эссеисты России Категория:Эссеисты по алфавиту Категория:Выпускники Литературного института имени А. М. Горького Категория:Метареализм Категория:Поэты России Категория:Поэты XX века Категория:Поэты XXI века Категория:Поэты по алфавиту